


Recovery is a Bitch

by Mathemagician37



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathemagician37/pseuds/Mathemagician37
Summary: After Linda is attacked by Lucifer's mom, she needs to recover (set after the season 2 finale).(Eventually Laze.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have started writing this fic that will describe Linda's recovery.. well actually, it's not so much about the recovery as it is about how Maze is gonna help Linda through it all. And y'know.
> 
> Anyway, here's the first chapter. There's some more, but I have no idea whether there's actually any people who are stanning this ship much, or whether y'all are interested in another hospital fic of these two. It's gonna be a longer fic (I have no idea how long, as I still gotta write it :p maybe I'll let myself be led by what you guys want), so if you're reading this and feel like reading more, let me know so I know I'm not doing it for nothing :p
> 
> Sooo, I guess, enjoy this very short chapter and have a nice day! :)
> 
> PS. I need a better title. :D Hopelessly inspirationless though.

It had been three days since Linda was hospitalized. She was still not doing well, but she was hanging in there, and at least she was stable for the time being. And even if Maze preferred that it was going better by now, she was glad that at least Linda was not doing worse. Or worse than doing worse..

She scrambled up from the chair she was sitting in, and started pacing through Linda’s hospital room. But as soon as she noticed what she was doing, she walked out the door, not wanting to wake Linda because of her own discomfort. They said that sleep was good. Sleep would heal Linda faster. And Maze told herself that, when Linda was asleep, she would not have to endure the pain consciously.

Maze wanted to do something. She wanted to avenge Linda, but she knew she could not. Charlotte Richards was just Charlotte Richards, not Lucifer’s mom anymore. And she could not reach the world Lucifer had sent his mom to either, because he had gotten rid of Azrael’s blade.

So instead she spent her time at the hospital, telling herself that she was doing it to protect Linda from any other harm (even if that source of harm was gone).

Maze plucked a dollar bill out of her bra, shoving it into the coffee machine at the end of the hallway. It was crappy coffee, but it was something, and she did not have to leave the hospital this way. Lucifer had stopped by several times, visiting Linda. He had not been surprised to see Maze, but had still tried to persuade her in going home, which Maze had refused to do.

Well, her refusal had been slightly threatening, if not highly, so it had stopped Lucifer from asking again.

Which she liked.

She had done the same with one of Linda’s nurses that had come to change Linda’s bandages, and asked what she was still doing there (she had seen Maze the day before as well, and it was well past visiting hours). After that, the nurse had stopped asking again. As well as any other hospital staff for that matter. She wondered if maybe the word was going around that she was dangerous. But honestly, she could not care less about it.

She plopped down in the chair next to Linda’s bed again, swirling the coffee around in her cup. One of the perks of being a celestial was that she had lived for several thousands of years, which made the time creep by faster and faster. And she had learned patience from her time in Hell. And probably the main reason that she could sit around for so long was because it was Linda she was looking out for. Linda deserved the best. Linda deserved everything. And she had been caught up in the crossfire of a fight that was not hers.

Maze should have been there to protect her.

But she had not been.

The hours crept by, the sun had set hours ago, and it was dark and silent in the hospital. Well, as silent as a hospital could be. But Linda was on one of the more peaceful floors in order to let her get the rest she needed to recuperate.

It was around three in the morning when Linda opened her eyes, finding Maze sitting next to her. “Maze?” She croaked.

Maze, who had been dozing off in the chair, shot up instantly at hearing her name, which would have been funny at another time. “Linda.” She jumped up and took place at Linda’s bed, hovering over Linda so she would not have to speak so loudly. “Do you need anything?”

“Water..” Linda uttered with difficulty. She swallowed thickly. Maze could tell her mouth was dry as a bone. So Maze reached out for the glass of water, guiding the straw in it to Linda’s lips. There was something childish about it, but Maze knew that Linda could not sit up yet without tearing up her stitches, so it was the only way to get her to drink something.

Linda took a few sips from the water, which was apparently enough. Maze knew that the water was purely for comfort, and that the bag of water (or something of the sort) that was hooked on her IV was meant to provide her with the hydration she needed (which Maze knew because she had asked). So she put down the glass again, focusing on Linda again. “Anything else I can do?”

Linda smiled weakly. “No.. thanks, Maze.” She closed her eyes for a bit again, breathing in deeply. She looked so tired, still. Even after all the sleep. Linda opened her eyes again. “Why are you still here?” She asked, slightly out of breath. It sounded like she was in a lot of pain, despite all the medication that she was receiving from the IV. Maze wondered who she could threaten to give her more painkillers. But she brushed off the thought and answered Linda’s question.

“You’re vulnerable here. I’m protecting you.” Maze said, slightly defiantly, her eyebrows raised in a way that suggested that it was rather obvious, and she dared anyone to tell her that was not true. But of course, Linda would dare her.

“Is that so.” Linda smiled again, which contorted in a grimace when she tightened her stomach. “Maze..”

“You almost died, Linda. I have to make sure that it doesn’t happen for real. That Lucifer’s mom won’t send anyone to finish the job.” Maze felt on edge, and there was something in her throat that made it harder to speak in the normal tone she normally used. She felt the need to justify her actions, but on the other hand, at the same time, she knew that she did not have to justify anything around Linda.

“Maze..” Linda muttered, her hand was reaching out at Maze’s hand, which she squeezed lightly when she got a hold of it, but then dropped her hand again, as if it took her more energy than she could muster. “It’s okay. You don’t have to explain..”

Even when Linda was in stitches, and wounded, and tight up in a bed, and recovering from such injuries, without any energy whatsoever, she could tell that something was bothering Maze. But Maze did not allow Linda to poke into it any further. This was about Linda, not Maze. Linda should think about herself more than about other people. Especially now.

“You should go back to sleep.” Maze suggested. She had no idea why she was saying that. The woman had just slept over 20 hours in a row. But she could see how tired Linda still was. How much energy it cost her to only even keep her eyes open. And as soon as she had said it, Linda was drifting off again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still reading :) I've decided to update once more, but I can't promise there's much more coming, if anything at all. Nonetheless, I wish y'all a good day or night, depending on when you're reading this. :)

A week later, Linda was doing much better already. She was still not the old Linda yet – which would take weeks, because humans did not usually recover quickly from wounds like the ones that she had sustained. But Linda could sit up, and spent almost half of the day being awake, and smiled without grimacing immediately after.

Maze had still not left her side, with the exception of the times she had rushed off to take a shower and change into a fresh set of clothes. Which she always did when Linda was asleep. There was also this mild satisfaction she entertained every time Linda woke up and was both surprised and impressed that Maze was there, over and over, every time.

She knew that Linda appreciated Maze being there. But Linda was also worried about Maze, and the life that she was abandoning for her. Even if it were just for a week and a half. She did not ask about it again, though, in the ten days that she was in the hospital. She had, once, and she knew that Maze was too defensive about it, now. And Linda was not in the position to poke and prod like she usually would.

So Linda waited. Waited for the right time. Waited for her own recovery, which was taking much too long for her own taste. But she knew that she was lucky. Lucky to even be alive. She would have died if it had not been for Amenadiel and Maze. She could not complain about that.

And with a lingering uneasy feeling, she fell back asleep again.

Hours later, her doctor came by to check up on her, telling her that her healing process was going well, and that she should be able to go home after a few days.

“There’s one thing though..” The doctor said, trying to smile warmly, but failing miserably, coming across as someone who was bearing bad news.

Maze knew that there was a catch to it that would definitely not satisfy Linda. And she was going to give the doctor a bad time if that were the case. Though Linda would not appreciate it if Maze tortured her doctor, so maybe she would not.

“I’ll need help at home..” Linda finished the sentiment. She knew the drill. Knew how it was done in the world of medicine. She knew that she was not capable of taking care of herself in the state she was in, and she doubted that it would be much better in a few days. Her temporarily elated behavior dropped instantly, causing Maze to react.

“I can help!” Maze exclaimed, almost enthusiastically. She looked at Linda, whose face has contorted in something that resembled a frown, full of confusion and surprise. “If you want to, of course. Unless you have something else on your mind?”

“Are you sure you’d want to do that, Maze?” Linda asked incredulously. “You’re not the caring type.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Maze grinned. Linda looked at her analyzing her face and features like she was observing one of her patients. She tried to figure out whether it was a good idea to let Maze be in charge of her further recovery. She trusted Maze, but was not sure whether she could trust her with her care. “Linda, I can do it. I promise.” The grin melted in a smile. A kind smile. One that she so rarely saw on Maze’s face. So Linda knew that she meant it.

“Okay, then it seems we have that covered.” She smiled along with Maze. “Thanks, Maze.” She turned to the doctor, silently asking for more information, and keeping her reservations regarding the matter to herself, for now.

“Well, then that’s taken care of. There are some instructions you will have to follow. Your physiotherapist will give you some take-home exercises. You’ll get medication, too.” She then directed her attention at Maze. “You’ll have to see to it that she complies with all of it. Takes her medication on time and assist her with the exercises.”

Maze nodded in understanding.

“Okay, that’s it.” The doctor said, extending her hand to Linda in order to shake it. “Unless any of you has any questions?” She asked while withdrawing her hand again.

“How long will the recovery take?” Maze questioned slightly rudely, but the doctor seemed to ignore the way in which it was said and only focused on the question itself.

“A few weeks, at least. Your wounds need to heal. Then when they’re healed nicely, we can get rid of the sutures. But it takes time, especially with abdominal wounds.” She paused. “Your body has endured a lot of stress, so it will take months until you’ll feel like before.”

Linda nodded, but with the demeanor of a puppy that had just been kicked. She was not surprised, though, because she had already known all of which was said. She had seen it before, too. But that did not mean that it did not sting. “When can I go back to work?” Linda asked, trying to suppress how upset she was. But even Maze could see that she was struggling with the words.

“We will have to assess that by the week. But I assume it would take a few weeks to months till you’re strong enough to do any heavy lifting.” The doctor replied. Her smile had faded into a somewhat sympathetic grimace.

It then dawned on her that she could not even go back to work. Because her license had been suspended. Her mood dropped even further, and she zoned out for a second.

So Maze stepped in. “I think we’re done here.” She said while she shook the doctor’s arm, coaxing her to the door of Linda’s room. “If we have more questions, we’ll let you know.” She had to keep herself from actually kicking the doctor out of the room, the urge to do so very strongly tempting her. When the doctor had finally left, Maze rushed back to Linda’s bed.

“Should I kill her for you?” She asked defiantly, as she thought of several ways in which she could do just that. But Linda shook her head.

“No killing, Maze.” Linda said softly, staring at a fixed point on the wall. Maze followed her gaze, inspecting the wall, but she could not see anything. She thought that Linda was just processing, but she did not know how to assist her in that. Fighting, killing and torture, that she could do. But she knew that Linda would not let her do that to her doctors or nurses.

So she retreated back to the chair, plopping down, allowing Linda some space. Some room to ponder.

But there was something about the tension in the room that Maze could feel, something.. She could not exactly tell what it was, but she knew that Linda needed more space than she was offering now. So Maze stood up again, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She peered through the blinders once, before walking down the halls that she had roamed more than she could count in the last week and a half.


	3. Chapter 3

She strutted through the hallways, feeling angry at the situation. Angry with Lucifer’s mom. Angry with the doctors, and angry with humans. That they could not take better care of each other. That they took so long to heal from such wounds. That they were hurting Linda.

Maze did not like seeing Linda hurt. She despised it.

She wanted to do something to help Linda. Maybe threaten an angel, force them to heal Linda with supernatural strength. But she knew that that would never happen. And she was not in the vicinity of any angels who could do such a thing.

She pondered like that for a while, until her feet found their way back to Linda’s hospital room. She looked through the blinders at Linda, who returned a glance almost instantly. She smiled at Maze, who took it as an invite to come back inside.

“You okay?” Maze asked, keeping her distance at first. She was not good at this sort of thing. She was not good at feelings and emotions and above all, talking about it. Normally, Linda would do this sort of thing for her. Provide her with insight. Help her with problems. Talk about it. Walk her through it. And she would like to return the favor, but she had no idea how.

Linda smiled uneasily, what was undoubtedly supposed to be reassuring. But it was not.

“Linda.” Maze said as she stepped closer. “I want to be there for you like you are there for me..” She almost fell over her words. “But I gotta admit, I’m a little out of my depth.”

“I appreciate that.” Linda smiled, this time with much more reassurance. She sat up, folding back the covers and swinging her legs over the edge of her bed.

“What are you doing?” Maze asked worriedly, spurring towards the bed.

“Getting up.” Linda said with a shrug. “Maze..” She paused, breathing in deeply, before she allowed her feet to touch the cold floor. A feeling that had grown too unfamiliar for her liking. “You know the cliché..” She put a bit more weight on her feet, reveling in the strange sensation in her legs as she did. “Actions speak louder than words.”

Maze was more focused on Linda’s actions than her words, ironically. She was watching Linda’s every move, her arms ready to catch Linda if it would be necessary. “Linda, you shouldn’t be..” She began. “What if you pop one of your stitches?”

Linda leaned back on the bed, her eyes finding Maze’s. “What are you feeling?”

That question struck a nerve in Maze. And it came as a surprise more than anything. “What?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. “You go all- what? Linda!”

“Maze, what are you feeling?” Linda repeated, holding Maze’s stare.

“I.. Frustration.” Maze answered promptly.

“Anything else?”

“Am I supposed to feel something else?” Maze folded her arms in front of her chest, looking defiantly in Linda’s eyes. But Linda was giving her that stare she would give her whenever she was waiting for Maze to realize something. “Worry?”

Linda smiled, her face bobbing up and down.

“I can’t believe you’re shrinking me while you’re the one in a hospital bed.” Maze bit at her, squinting alongside it for good measure.

“Not in a hospital bed.” Linda gestured at herself, standing next to the hospital bed.

“You know what I mean.” Maze hissed.

“You have been avoiding this for over a week.” Linda pointed out. “Yes, I almost died.. And if it weren’t for you I would have. I lost my license. My life is kinda effed up right now. But this is not just happening to me. The attack didn’t just happen to me.”

“You are the only one with the gaping belly wound here.” Maze objected.

“But I’m not the only one here that’s..” Linda looked for the right word, which was hard to find. So she finally settled on “affected.”

“It’s not about me.”

“Maybe not.” Linda shrugged. “But it’s not just about me either.” There was some irony to it. Maze knew how to make almost everything about herself. Not in the same way that Lucifer did. Not by a long shot, but she was good at it. So Linda suspected that there was more to it. That there was a deeper reason than Maze’s concern about Linda.

Maze sighed. “You can’t help yourself, can you.” She rolled her eyes. “Who cares how I feel? Whether I even feel something? I don’t even care.” Maze tried to play it cocky, pretended that she did not care, and hoped that Linda would buy it.

But she knew that Linda would not.

“I’m just saying because..” Linda was speaking in her professional voice, and Maze could not help but feel like she was in Linda’s practice in that moment. “Sometimes we pretend that it’s not about us to hide behind the real reason why we don’t want to talk or think about certain subjects.”

“Why would anyone do that?” Maze asked skeptically. She rubbed her arm somewhat nervously. She appreciated it when Linda poked and prodded until Maze would learn more and more about herself. It was one of the reasons why Maze had a life outside of Lux now. Why she was a bounty hunter. She really admired it about Linda as well. She was superbly skilled at her profession, Maze thought. Her frame of reference was very narrow, though, so she was not sure that it was just her bias that influenced her opinion.

Linda shrugged. “Because of ignorance. Or maybe we’re scared of what we might unravel if we stop ignoring those subjects.” She suggested, her eyes never leaving Maze, who seemed to absorb all the words Linda was saying, before processing it.

“I’m a demon, forged in the bowels of hell. What could I be afraid of?” Maze raised her eyebrows. “I’m several millenniums old.. I’ve seen or experienced almost everything.”

“Really?” It was Linda’s turn to be surprised and skeptical now.

“Except losing a fight.” Maze replied with a smirk.

Linda sighed, but could not suppress a smile nonetheless. “You’re unbelievable.”

“That’s what most my lovers would tell you.” Maze grinned. It was more of a remark that one would expect from Lucifer, but she knew that it would conjure up a smile on Linda’s face again.

“Maze!” Linda scolded with an even wilder smile. She then tried to compose her face and shake her head disapprovingly, but Maze knew that she was enjoying the lighter banter. For a second, Maze thought she would get back to talking about feelings, but instead Linda asked: “What, are you telling me that only _most_ would tell me that? What about the rest?”

Maze shrugged nonchalantly. “Oh, you know. Amazing, mind-blowing, yada yada.” Then the next thought crossed her mind. One about Linda and her, sharing a bed, spending a wild night together. Of course, Maze had suggested such situations to Linda in the beginning of their friendship, but she had never tried to pursue anything anymore when Linda and her had become friends, and she figured out that most friendships did not involve sex. Not even casually. Well, maybe some did. But not this one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update. I have only a small amount (almost nothing) of text left that I can edit. The rest I'll have to write. If y'all are enjoying this enough, I'll keep writing. :) Thanks for reading!

Linda was probably the first human that she was entangled with that she had not had sex with or fought beside in a battle. Or tortured for that matter. Linda was the first connection that she had made that was purely emotional. Or whatever humans called non-physical relationships. Then Trixie and Chloe had followed quite soon thereafter.

But Linda had remained special. Even after everything, she would always go to Linda first. Whether it was to tell her about her new job or whether it was because she needed advice on something. Linda made sense of everything. Moreover, she made Maze feel like she was good for more than just sex or fighting. Not that Maze was ever bothered by that. She liked sex. She liked kicking ass. But she also had to admit to herself that she really liked how Linda seemed to care for other things than that.

“Maze?” Linda interrupted her thoughts. When Maze did not answer, she continued: “Are you regretting saying that you would care for me in the next few weeks?”

“What?” Maze asked somewhat absentmindedly, not understanding how the subject went from sex to healthcare in no time at all. “Of course not. When I offer my services, I come through and keep up my end of the deal.”

“Are you sure? It’s not as easy as..” Linda seemed to think of the proper comparison. “Well, what you would prefer to do.”

“What I would prefer is that you go home. If I can help you with that, then I gladly do it.” Maze professed. She was quite confused as to why Linda seemed so reluctant to accept her offer. But then again, it was not a deal. Maze offered her to stay with her without anything in return. Which would mean that Linda would owe Maze a favor. Which might incidentally be something that Linda would not want. Now, Maze was not planning to hold it against Linda or ever cash in any favors, but Linda might not be aware of that.

Or maybe it was something else entirely. Maybe Linda had doubts about it, because she did not want Maze in her house. Maybe she did not trust Maze to do a good job. But then, why did she not say anything about it? Why did she make it about Maze?

Humans could be so confusing.

“Look, Linda. It’s no biggie for me. I can live anywhere. I’ve tormented humans in hell, I’m sure taking care of one is similar.”

Linda opened her mouth to reprimand Maze, but she closed it again when she saw a smirk on Maze’s face. Instead, she opted for a smile, albeit a somewhat strained one.

“Well, it’s nothing like hell, my guest room is pretty comfortable, actually.” Linda jested as her smile grew a bit wider.

“So it shouldn’t be a problem.” Maze concluded.

“But it might.” Linda pointed out, looking serious again. “Sometimes, this kind of situation changes friendships. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse. I don’t want ours to fall apart because of this.”

The insinuation that their friendship might be at risk, stirred something within Maze. She would guess it was anger. Maybe exasperation. Or something else. One thing she did know, though. She knew that she agreed with Linda when it came to not wanting to lose their kinship. But she disagreed when it came to believing that it would happen over living together. It was only temporary, after all.

“Then what?” Maze asked. “You got anyone else up your sleeve?”

“No, but that’s not an issue. I could make other arrangements.” Linda discarded. “What you should do is think about this a bit more thoroughly. Give it some real thought before you decide whether you want to do this for me. This isn’t a decision that you should make lightly.”

Maze shook her head, not really understanding why Linda was so insistent. “Fine. How thorough?”

Linda shrugged. “Take a day. Go home. Talk about it with someone else. Or think about it however you’d prefer.” When Maze wanted to open her mouth, Linda added quickly: “Except talking it over with me.”

Maze sighed exaggeratedly. “Fine.” She huffed. “But I’m telling ya, I’m nailing this.. thinking thing you want me to do.” She gestured around wildly, as if she was trying to make a point. Linda did not respond to it, but she found it somewhat endearing how much Maze was trying to prove herself to Linda. Almost as if she thought it was a test. Which it was not.

So Maze did what she had agreed to do. She went home and sat. And then she paced through the rooms. And then she started throwing pillows through the room. Then she slumped down again in the couch, staring with exasperation at the television, even if it were turned off. Until Trixie and Chloe came home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments :D Keep 'em coming! ^^  
> Enjoy the update!

“Maze!” Trixie exclaimed, running to her, jumping on the couch and wrapping her arms around Maze’s neck.

“Hey, kiddo.” Maze smiled as she indulged Trixie in the hug by petting her on the back, albeit somewhat strained. “Hey, roomie.” She said over Trixie’s shoulder, at Chloe, who was stuffing away her keys and bag.

“Hey.” She responded a bit curtly, but smiled weakly to ease her rudeness. “Finally home after ten days?”

“Nah, I came to do some.. soul searching.” Maze shrugged, Trixie having let go of her neck.

“I would ask for details, but I gotta go back to the station soon.” She walked through the kitchen, rummaging through some of the cupboards. “Dan couldn’t pick up Trixie, because he’s held up at work. I was gonna call a sitter, but since you’re here?”

“Of course, Decker. What else are roomies for?” Maze grinned. Trixie was probably the only kid she would ever even consider to spend more time than necessary with. And on the plus side, the kid might turn out to be a pleasant distraction from all the contemplating.

And so distraction was what Trixie offered. They watched an episode of Leave it to Lesley together, and ate some chocolate cake.

“Hey, kid.” Maze began, taking another bite from the cake, leaving her fork in her mouth for a while as she peered at Trixie. “If a friend needed you.. like really needed you.. You would do anything, right?”

Trixie was taking bigger bites from the cake than Maze was, having her mouth and half her face all covered in chocolate smudges by then, looking at Maze thoughtfully. “Depends.” She tilted her head, squeezing her eyes. “Is she a really good friend? Like.. your best friend?”

Maze shrugged. “I guess.”

“Is this about the pretty blonde doctor?” Trixie asked, smiling a bit too smugly at Maze for her to appreciate it. So Maze did not answer. But when Trixie kept looking at her like she was waiting for an answer, she surrendered, silently cursing her youngest friend for taking so well after her mother.

“Yeah. Linda.” She knew that Trixie was going to give her shit for confirming the ‘pretty’ part, but she did not feel much like negating the sentiment either.

The shit-eating grin on Trixie’s face only grew wider as the took a bite again, chewing on it exaggeratedly. Maze started to regret every decision regarding the matter in that instant. Well, not every decision, but she deeply loathed the look Trixie was giving her, and what it was implying.

But apparently, her face was radiating off the anger she felt bubbling up in her, because Trixie squinted her eyes at Maze as if she were trying to determine something. Or maybe she was doing math homework in her head, which incurred the same facial expressions. Maze could not tell the difference. Although she knew it probably had nothing to do with algebra, and more about how Maze was acting.

“What does she want you to do?” Trixie inquired, pulling the rest of the cake towards herself in attempt to stop Maze from eating. Which actually tempted Maze into taking another bite from it after a small fork fight with Trixie.

“Nothing. It’s more about what _I_ wanna do.” Maze replied, sighing. “Linda’s sick. She needs someone to take care of her. I offered.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Trixie seemed confused.

Maze sighed again. “I don’t know.” She rolled her eyes. “She wants me to think it over.” She folded her arms in front of her on the counter, resting her chin on them.

Trixie quickly finished the rest of the chocolate cake, discarding the fork and plate. “When my mom and dad want me to make a decision, they ask me to write down pros and cons.”

Maze lifted up her head from her arms, nodding slowly as the idea of it started to work on her. “That’s actually not bad.” She opened up one of the drawers, looking for a notepad and pen.

“I’m going to my room now. I have homework.” Trixie huffed, her shoulders slumping sadly downwards in a rather exaggerated attempt to convey how much she dreaded the chore. She shuffled out of the kitchen, out of eyesight as Maze scribbled the words ‘Pros’ and ‘Cons’ on top of a fresh page, drawing a line that divided the paper in two halves.

On the left side she wrote ‘Linda gets to go home’.

The momentary joy she felt at having a solution to her problem ebbed away quite quickly as she could not come up with any cons. But Linda had said that there were disadvantages. So she had to be able to come up with at least one.

Well, maybe Linda would not let her bring her sex swing. Or some of her other toys.

She wrote down ‘No toys’ on the right side of the paper.

She then started clicking with her pen, and clicking with her tongue, dreading the chore, much like Trixie hated to do her homework. She needed Linda for this kind of thing. She always knew what sort of questions to ask and how to interpret Maze’s answers. She knew which subjects to push and which ones to drop.

She sighed again. And again. As if would solve her problems. But it did not help. Unfortunately.

Before she decided that she had done enough introspection for the day, she heard the lock of the front door crackle, and the door opened, revealing Chloe. Who looked quite chipper. More so than earlier that day.

“Hey, Maze.” She smiled. “Still here?”

“Yeah. Haven’t finished what I came to do.” Maze shrugged, dropping the pen on the counter, scrambling up from her seat to help Chloe with the bags of food she was carrying.

It was more so out of curiosity than helpfulness, though. She wanted to know what was on the menu for the evening, realizing she was hungry just after the door had closed, and the smell had filled up the room.

Maze was almost positive that she smelled eggrolls. Which she incidentally really liked.

Chloe shushed her away from the bags, though, ordering her to set the table and get Trixie.

Which Maze did not mind all too much, because she became more certain by the minute that she was smelling eggrolls, and she was willing to cut Chloe some slack because of it.

How forgiving.

Within minutes, the table was set. Well, Maze had thrown most of the cutlery and the plates loosely in the direction of where they were supposed to be, causing Chloe to shake her head disapprovingly and mumble under her breath.

But all was fair in war and eggrolls.

Maze hurried towards Trixie’s room, catching the youngster putting away one of her non-homework books quickly in an attempt to hide that she was not doing her homework. Maze grinned to herself, and then muttered “food” before sprinting back to the kitchen.

When she got there, Chloe had unpacked the bags, and had put the cartons of food on the table. And there was a box full of eggrolls right in front of Maze’s spot at the table.

“Decker! You got me a shit ton of eggrolls!” Maze stated the obvious. She was in awe. Sort of.

“I figured, since you have eaten mostly hospital vending machine food over the past couple of days..” Chloe commented, gesturing at Trixie that she had to wash her hands before dinner. “You’d appreciate something else for a change.”

“I think you’ve been my favorite roomie so far.” Maze nodded as she sat down and started dumping eggrolls on her plate while Chloe watched her in amusement. Maybe there was a small downside at living with Linda after all. But it did not weigh up to the upside of it. But Maze was going to think about it later. Because now it was time for food.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure what I think of this chapter :p But it's close to what I had on my mind, so here's the update :D I hope you'll like it! There's no Linda in this one either, but I promise she'll be back next chapter :D Enjoy and have a good day! :)

Not long after dinner, it was time for Trixie to go to bed. So Chloe did whatever she did whenever she put Trixie to bed. Which was usually preceded by Trixie coming up with clever ways to extend her bedtime. But tonight, everything went quite quickly, and without much hassle. So Chloe read her an extra bedtime story.

Maze was not much for mushy situations, but she could not help but sneak a peek around the corner of Trixie’s room, catching Chloe planting a kiss on Trixie’s head after she had finished Trixie’s favorite story.

She watched the two of them for another minute, before she went to the kitchen, finding the notepad and pen that she had abandoned a few hours prior. She plopped down on the stool and started fiddling with the pen, scribbling on the edges of the paper.

Till Chloe joined her in the kitchen, grabbing one of the bags that was standing on the counter, taking out a bottle of.. Tequila!

Maze sat up straighter at the sight of alcohol, her frown turning into a grin. “Decker..”

Chloe opened one of the cupboards, grabbing two shot glasses and placing them on the counter before pouring two glasses.

“I knew I could do you a favor with some tequila.” Chloe smirked, picking up one of the glasses, holding it up.

Maze picked up her own, clinking it against Chloe’s. “Didn’t know you had it in you.” She said, visibly impressed and nodding in satisfaction. “It’s a good brand, too.”

“Course. Only the best for the liquor expert.” She jested before downing the glass, her face contorting a bit at the burning sensation in her throat. “So, wanna tell me what this is about?” She questioned while tapping on the piece of paper on the counter.

“Sure.” Maze shrugged, then downed the glass of tequila. “The doctors said Linda could only leave the hospital if she’s got someone to look out for her. That takes care of her, stuff like that. So I offered her to stay over, because y’know. She doesn’t have someone to do that. But she didn’t want to take my offer without me being.. sure, I guess.”

“So you’re making a pros and cons list..” Chloe finished as she poured the both of them another shot. “That’s smart.”

“Your offspring came with the idea.” Maze said as she brought the glass to her lips. “It just doesn’t help ‘cause I have no idea what to put on the list.”

“Well, maybe I can help you with that.” Chloe said as she poured Maze another glass. “I know a thing or two about living together with someone else.”

“Temporary living together.” Maze corrected Chloe.

“Sure. But you’ll have the same irritations either way.” Chloe said as she took a sip from her own tequila. “Like Dan.. He had quite annoying streaks..” Chloe thought aloud wistfully. “But I think, in your situation, the hardest part about it is that you have to take care of Linda. It’s a big responsibility to take on, and you gotta be sure that you can handle that. It’s not like watering a plant.”

Maze scoffed. “As if I don’t know that.” She rolled her eyes. But she looked at Chloe with interest, seeing something in what she had to say.

“Do you.” It was not a question. Chloe looked at her intently, scanning her face, trying to read more into the way Maze was looking. “You’re hardly the caring type. How are you going to tend to Linda’s wounds? How are you going to make sure that she eats and sleeps and washes herself? How are you going to remind her of her medication, be her rock whenever she needs some emotional support? Are you up for that? I mean.. I’m not trying to talk you down, but you always say.. You’re not good with emotions and talking, but you are good at having our backs.”

Maze bit her lip, frowning at Chloe. She understood what the woman was saying, and why she was saying those things and where she was coming from, but she could not help but still feel like she could do it. And more so, she wanted to. She did want to be Linda’s.. rock. Yes, she had to give up some things for the time being, and had to try just a little harder to be more in touch with her caring side, but if there were anyone out there who would deserve her effort, then it was Linda.

“Yeah, I’m up for that.” She said resolutely. “Linda would do the same for me.”

Chloe’s gaze was still latched onto Maze’s face, her eyes flicking from Maze’s eyes to the rest of her posture. As if she were trying to be a human lie detector.

“What about work?”

“I can get a few weeks off. I’ll manage. And it’s not like I answer to anyone.” Maze shrugged.

Chloe smiled, nodding satisfied. “Well.. It seems to me like you already know what you’re gonna do.” She concluded.

“Wait, that’s all? You’re not gonna grill me?” Maze raised her eyebrows incredulously, then frowning in slight confusion.

“Nah.” Chloe shrugged. “I know how you feel about Linda. And I think you’re serious about this.”

Maze considered the words for a moment. “How I feel about Linda?”

“Yeah.. You know..” Chloe shrugged again, downing the drink she was still holding. “Because she’s your person.”

“My person?” Maze inquired, her confusion growing with the minute. What the hell was Decker talking about?

Chloe sighed, pouring herself another drink, her face flushed red. She downed the drink and placed the glass on the counter, then started fidgeting with her nails. Apparently she was out of her element, but Maze could not tell why. Normally, Chloe was very good at having conversations about emotions and stuff. So Maze squeezed her eyes suspiciously, eyeing Chloe with a gaze that was both investigative and curious.

“It’s not up to me to answer that question.” Chloe shook her head.

“Decker.. Sometimes you confuse me right back to hell.” Maze groaned.

“I live to confuse.” Chloe grinned. “I’m just saying.. I’ve never seen you as worried and distraught over anyone else..”

Maze opened her mouth to say something, but she came up empty. She was pretty sure she would have reacted in a similar manner if Trixie had been taken or injured.

But that was different, she had to admit that.

“Look. I don’t have answers for you. You gotta ask yourself those questions.” Chloe finally said. “I can only tell you how things look from my perspective.” She sighed, picking up the bottle to pour herself another drink, but then decided against it, corking it instead. “I just know that Linda’s good for you.”

Maze clenched her jaws together. She was annoyed. But her annoyance was not necessarily directed at Chloe. Maybe she was the indirect cause of it, sure. But not the direct one.

Maze did not know where it came from, though. She picked up the glass she had absentmindedly put back on the counter, taking a sip from her tequila, but did not feel much like drinking any more.

Apparently, Chloe felt that the tension had grown thicker than any of them liked, because she tried to change the subject, albeit feeling like she was grasping at straws. Maze was zoning out on her, and not paying any attention to anything she was saying. So after a minute or two, she got up and started to clean out some of the clutter that was still in the kitchen.

And eventually, Maze noticed that she had not been responding to any of Chloe’s questions and remarks. “Decker.” She said. “Chloe..” She frowned again. “I think I’ve got more questions than before.. and I really have no fucking idea how to solve this mess, but.. thanks.. and thanks for the tequila.”

“No problem, Maze.” Chloe smiled weakly. “But at least you have the answer you were looking for, right? Regarding the taking care of Linda?”

“Yeah..” Maze sighed tiredly, then smiling. “I’ve decided that I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna take care of Linda.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for still reading and even more so the commenting <3 They're really motivating me to keep on writing :)  
> Anyway, I know it's been over a week. I've had a very busy week, last week (had a deadline). So I've updated with a slightly longer chapter, this time. In two weeks, uni starts again, so then it'll go much slower again as well. But I'm trying to update regularly during the last weeks of my vacation. As long as y'all still like it :) Anyway.. I hope you'll enjoy this one ^^ There's a Linda/Maze scene again, as promised. Not too satisfied with it myself but I hope you feel differently about it :)

Maze stayed over at her own place, getting some decent night of sleep for a change. The morning after she was a bit more well-rested than she had felt in two weeks. Not that she minded. She was used to not getting all that much sleep. But she also thought that she might be a better help and company to Linda if she were more energetic.

She heard noises in the kitchen, knowing immediately that Trixie and Chloe were getting ready for the day. She considered staying in bed, but she was planning to leave once she had eaten her breakfast – cereal and left-over tequila – and she did not want to go without saying goodbye.

And hence, Maze sort of threw herself out of her bed, groaning tiredly and looking crankily for some clothes to slip into. She settled for a pair of leather pants and one of her less revealing – well, not really, but either way less – tank tops, and then went to the kitchen, where Trixie was enjoying a bowl of cereal.

“Good morning!” She smiled happily. “You’re still here!”

“Morning, kid.” Maze mumbled as she leaned against the counter. “Yeah, I guess so.” She nodded absentmindedly. Chloe was collecting some of her stuff, basically running through the rooms, seemingly looking for whatever.

“Hey, Maze.” She greeted Maze halfheartedly, throwing something in the general direction of her bag. Maze could not help but grin. It was not like Decker to be so messy.

That was when it hit Maze that Chloe had overslept.

“You late this morning?” She tried to mask her amusement, because she thought Chloe would not appreciate someone pushing her buttons and she did not want to leave while her roomie was mad at her.

“Forgot to set my alarm yesterday.” Chloe answered curtly. “Gotta hurry. Are you gonna go to Linda today?”

“Yeah.” Maze nodded. “Don’t know when I’ll be back.”

“Well, if you know, can you lemme know?” Chloe asked while grabbing her keys and bag, putting the things that were scattered around it in the bag. “Then I know whether to get dinner for two or three.”

“Sure do.” Maze said. “Not sure I’ll be here, anymore. I might be leaving today. Linda might need me.”

“Are you leaving already?” Trixie asked, her lips twirling downwards a little.

Maze felt a weird sensation in her chest, and suddenly she thought it might be a good idea to come back home for another night, before she was going to ‘move out’ temporarily.

So Maze sighed, shaking her head. “Kiddo..” She exhaled again. “Okay, I’ll come back home for dinner tonight. And I might read you a bedtime story, if your mom agrees.”

“As long as I get to read her the last one.” Chloe grinned, holding out Trixie’s backpack, waving with it slightly in her direction to spur her onto action.

Trixie jumped up, running to Maze first and hugging her tightly, knocking the air out of Maze’s lungs, who petted the back of Trixie’s head for a moment, until Trixie released her and ran to her mom.

“We gotta hurry, monkey.” Chloe said, then turning to Maze. “I’ll see you tonight then?”

“Yeah.” Maze nodded.  “The tiny human doesn’t leave me another choice.” She jested, earning a grin from Chloe. To ensure that Trixie did not feel bad, she winked at her.

“Yeah, she’s persuasive that way.” She concurred, coaxing Trixie in the direction of the door. “Well, say hi to Linda from me.”

“Bye, Maze!” Trixie smiled, running outside, being closely followed by her mother.

An hour later, Maze was back at the hospital again. Linda was still asleep. So Maze sat down on the chair that was standing beside the bed.

If it were not for Maze having spent the majority of her time in the past weeks with Linda, she would have been convinced that Linda was a light sleeper, because she opened her eyes about five minutes after Maze had arrived.

“Good morning, Maze.” She smiled, sitting up a bit and reaching for the glass of water on the ‘nightstand’.

“Hey. Did you sleep okay?” Maze asked in response. “I mean, without me on guard and all.” She joked.

Linda nodded. “Not as good, of course.”

“Well, for the next couple of weeks, you won’t have to worry about not sleeping well then.” Maze said nonchalantly, tilting her head. “I won’t be going anywhere. With the exception of tonight.”

“You’ve decided that you’re going to help me recover?” Linda questioned, attempting to feign surprise, but Maze could see that it was not genuine. As if Linda had known all too well what her decision was going to be.

“You’re not fooling me that you didn’t know..” Maze rolled her eyes. “I’m a gal of my word.” She folded her arms in front of her chest. “So I did what you wanted me to do.. I thought about it for a bit.. asked Trixie.. asked Chloe.. then concluded that I was right..”

“I’m proud of you.” Linda smiled. “And I’m grateful that you’re helping me out.”

“It’s no problem.” Maze shook her head. “I bet you’d do the same for me.” They fell silent for a moment, a serious tension clouding the air.

But Linda effectively ended it by asking “So except tonight, you said.. what’s then?” She smiled reassuringly. She knew Maze was not very good at explaining her feelings, and this was already more than she had expected. She could see the relief in Maze’s posture as a reaction to the subject change.

“Oh, nothing big. Trixie wanted me to be there for dinner.” Maze shrugged, the nonchalance back in her body like it was before. “You know how the kid gets.”

Linda grinned, sitting up more straightly, pulling back the covers and swinging her legs over the edge of her bed. Maze looked worried at the arduously made movements. “What are you doing?” She asked with a frown. She knew all too well what Linda was attempting, but she was not sure whether it were such a good idea.

“Standing up.” Linda bit on her lip, concentrating on the task. “If I’m going home tomorrow, I wanna be able to walk.”

“Are you supposed to?”

“Yeah, my doctor said I was gaining strength. And my wounds have healed properly, so far.” Linda explained as she wriggled her feet into a pair of white fuzzy slippers. “I just have to practice.”

She put a bit more weight on her feet, bracing herself for something that was more resembling ‘standing up’ than leaning lazily against the bed.

Maze just clenched her jaws, trying to keep Linda at arm’s length and not intervene.

And so Linda kept on struggling, putting her full weight on her feet and taking a small step. And then another.

She could see how Maze was worried that Linda might be pulling some stitches. Or fall. Or something else stupid.

“It’s fine, Maze.” Linda said, attempting a smile. It was more of a grimace, though.

Her right leg was very weak. And her abdominal wound was aching. And she was actually feeling like this recovery was going to take ages. It had been almost two weeks and it was still hurting like it had just happened. She was getting old.. Surely too old for this.

After another two steps, she took a bigger step back, letting herself drop on the bed. She was slightly out of breath. If not for the effort, then for the concentration.

She sighed deeply, trying to control her breathing. But she noticed that it was not just about physical activity. She knew that she was dealing with more than just the attack. Things that had to be put aside for her recovery. But things that would typically not easily be ignored.

She shook her head, as if trying to shake off the feelings. Literally. She had to clear her head, somehow. But she knew that she was avoiding the inevitable. Avoiding her own feelings about matters that she did not want to face. Which was ironic, considering her profession. Or former profession.

She laughed humorlessly, earning an odd look from Maze.

“Maybe it’s not fine.” Linda shook her head again, closing her eyes. “Not now, at least. But I will be. You don’t have to worry.”

“Yeah..” Maze nodded, then shook her head, mirroring Linda. “Doesn’t work like that.” She looked at Linda with a face that sort of expressed a kind of annoyance that came to her when she heard someone talk bullshit. She knew Linda was not fine. And she did worry. Because Linda was hurt. And it was because of Lucifer. And most of all, his stupid mother. And Maze should have been there to protect Linda. Because Linda deserved much better than the shit she had had to endure.

Much. Better.

And Maze was going to do her best to make sure that things would get better again. Maybe better than before, if it were up to her. But for now she settled for better than today. With the deepest sigh in resignation. Recovery truly was a bitch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still reading! :) I hope you'll like this update ^^ There was something else I wanted to say, but I forgot :D

The day flew by. The doctor came by again, giving Linda a final checkup. Linda expressed her worries that she was still not very strong on her feet (she still could not reach the other end of the hospital room). According to the doctor, this was not a problem, as long as she had a wheelchair or other walking aid. And generally just stayed in bed.

The doctor also wrote a prescription for painkillers, only anti-inflammatory medication though. She had been off the morphine for a week, having some milder medication – that was not addictive – instead. Linda had been not too fond of the initial prescription, which also entailed oxycodone. So eventually, the doctor gave her something that would only take the edge off of the pain, so it would become more bearable.

Maze did not quite understand why Linda was so hesitant to take any stronger medication. But she thought it had something to do with knowing what addiction could do to a person. As she was a therapist, and all.

The doctor also explained how to inject thrombosis prophylaxis, to both Linda and Maze, in case Linda would not be able to do it herself because she felt too tired. Or just did not feel like stabbing herself with a needle.

Maze did not mind it much.

Linda also got instructions to keep her wounds dry. As well as her dressings. Which also had to be changed every day.

Maze took notes.

There were so many things about Linda’s recovery that Maze had never thought about. But she was willing to do it all. Without complaining. Actually it was not really much of a chore for Maze, considering that she had done much worse. For much longer.

Maze did start to realize how complicated human beings were, though. And how fragile they were. And how much time it took to heal. How feeble Lucifer’s father had created them.

Around six in the evening, she received a text from Chloe, asking her what time she would be home.

Apparently, Linda knew what was going on, because she told Maze to go back home, and come back the day after. Which Maze did. Reluctantly.

Before that, Linda had convinced her that she was okay for the time being. And that she was sure she was ready to go home the day after. Maze damned herself for not being able to read the woman’s face as well as she did hers. But she eventually trusted her judgment and Linda’s word, and went home.

Chloe and Trixie were already inside, unpacking bags of food – again, take-out, which Maze did not mind at all – and setting the table.

Once Trixie had noticed Maze’s presence, she ran into her general direction and wrapped her arms around Maze. Tightly. And for the second time that day, the air was knocked out of her lungs. And this time Trixie did not let go almost instantly.

Maze just resigned to the little one’s wish and petted her on the back of the head again. When she still did not let go of her, her hand rested on her head. “Kid.” She mumbled, looking down at Trixie like she was taken captive by the least threatening being in the entire universe.

But instead of releasing her, Trixie held her a tad tighter.

Maze’s hand started to ruffle through Trixie’s hair, although she was hardly aware of her own actions. She was wondering why the kid was not letting go of her.

“What’s up, kid?” Maze asked. Finally, Trixie loosened her grip on Maze, but only so that she could look up at the much taller lady in her clutches.

“I thought that maybe you wouldn’t go away if I don’t let you.” Trixie pouted. Her lips were curled downwards, much like that morning.

There was a weird feeling in Maze’s chest.

She wriggled herself free from Trixie’s embrace, crouching down on her heels, so her face was more or less at the same height as Trixie’s. She tilted her head as she scanned Trixie’s face. She looked sad.

“Kid..” She repeated. Trixie looked back at her. “I’m not going away forever. I’ll come back. And you can come over at Linda’s house anytime to visit me.”

Trixie’s lips were curling up. Just slightly.

“Promise?”

“Yeah, promise.” Maze swore. She held up her fist, her pink sticking out in order to make a pinky promise. Trixie hooked her own pink around Maze’s.

“I’ll hold you to that.” She said seriously.

“Of course you will.” Maze grinned. “But you know my word’s worth something. So you won’t have to.” She shrugged.

And so Trixie was satisfied. For the time being.

The morning after, Maze was actually leaving. And for the nth time she was being smothered to death by the small creature. Before Chloe and Trixie were leaving for school, Trixie reminded Maze once more that she had sworn to come back. And that she would visit regularly.

Chloe had said that Trixie was allowed to go to Maze, but only when Linda could take the extra company of a child. Which might take some time. Maze also jested that it would be cheaper to let her take care of Trixie than hiring a nanny. But she thought Chloe would rather spend the money than let Maze take unsupervised care of Trixie on a less-than-sporadic basis.

Alas, Maze left the house with a box of her most needed things, probably having forgotten things she would later find out were also considered to be essential enough that missing them was kind of a disaster. But she had other priorities than digging through her belongings.

So when she went to fetch Linda, she forgot all about the box and its contents.

A few hours later the taxi pulled up at Linda’s place, with both Linda and Maze in the backseat. Linda still could not take more than a few steps, so Maze had rented a wheelchair for the time being. The ones they had at the hospital were not actually for rent, but Maze had used her strong persuasive skills to get shit done.

Maze found a few dollar bills in her bra, and pushed them in the taxi driver’s hand before jumping out of the car and popping open the trunk. She grabbed the wheelchair, and folded it open, sort of assembling it into the thing that could transport a human, and she led it to the other side of the cab. She opened the door for Linda with a bow and gestured at the chair for Linda to take seat in.

Linda grinned, making a very queenlike waving gesture for her humble peasant, and then unceremoniously tried to wiggle her way out of the taxi. Her face contorted in a painful frown, and Maze felt the urge to help her. Actually, she felt like just picking up the woman and carry her inside, but she thought that Linda would not appreciate that. So she refrained from doing so, and instead walked back to the trunk to grab her box and Linda’s bag.

As she walked around the car, she could just see how Linda let herself fall – again, with the subtlety of an elephant in a porcelain shop – in the chair. Maze suppressed a grin, and started rolling Linda away from the car, closing the door, and hitting the cab twice to indicate that the driver could leave.

She handed the box to Linda, and swung the bag over her shoulder, and started pushing the wheelchair in the direction of the front door. Right before the entrance of Linda’s house, she had to get up a step, and therefore could no longer push Linda to the door. So instead, she bent over and picked up the chair with Linda in it, and lifted it up, earning a squeal from Linda in the process.

“MAZE!!”

Maze could not hide her amusement. At all.

She gently placed her back on the ground, and turned to Linda. “See? No big deal. You’re almost home.” Maze shrugged, folding her arms in front of her chest. “But I can’t open the door without breaking anything.. I suggest you gimme the keys.”

Linda frowned at that. “I think they’re still at my office.” She said, looking at Maze as her face contorted into something that specifically radiated the sentiment ‘are you fucking kidding me?!’. “But of course I have a spare key.” She added quickly before Maze would consider torturing or killing a person.

“Where?” Maze asked, slightly impatiently. But she kept her cool. Sort of. And she knew that Linda was just messing with her. Which was mainly why she was acting in the way she did. Or not.

“I have a small box with a number combination..” Linda pointed at it, hanging on the wall of her house about three feet away from the door. It was hidden behind a plant.

Linda stood up from her chair, and scrolled the little wheels in the right positions. The box clicked open and revealed a key, which she used to open the front door.

She was finally home.


End file.
